btftliawfandomcom-20200213-history
Zhao Hai/Relationships
Family Green Zhao Hai's Grandfather figure. Originally the butler of Buda family previous patriarch. He's the grandfather of Meg and husband of Merine. Nicknamed Spirit Wind General [[Merine|'Merine']] Zhao Hai's Grandmother figure. Grandmother of Meg and wife of Green. [[Rockhead|'Rockhead']] Orphan adopted by previous patriarch of Buda Clan together with his brother. Zhao Hai's adopted brother. [[Blockhead|'Blockhead']] Orphan adopted by previous patriarch of Buda Clan together with his brother. Zhao Hai's adopted brother. Spouses [[Laura|'Laura']]' '- Originally she was from Markey Family but she broke away all ties with her family after some internal conflicts. She then escaped with Zhao Hai and became his fiancee. [[Meg|'Meg']]' '- She is childhood friend of original Adam Buda. She always had feelings for him but after some incident when Adam molested her she always avoided him. After Zhao Hai transmigrated he felt very guilty towards Meg and always treated her best. After some time he fell for her and she too became his fiancee. [[Megan|'Megan']]' '- Daughter of Calci Family, milenium old clan of dark mages. She met Zhao Hai after he came to Sky Water City which is governed by her father Smith Calci. After some circumstances she was engaged to him. [[Lizzy|'Lizzy']]' '- Ninth Princess of Rosen Empire. She and Zhao Hai were caught in plot by Terry Robert were it should looks like Zhao Hai raped Lizzy. This plot was unsuccesfull and Lizzy slowly began to fall in love with Zhao Hai. Later he was bestowed marriage from Rosen Emperor and become Lizzy's husband. [[Ni'er|'Ni'er']]' '- Typically shy and quiet maid of Laura. She escaped together with Laura to Beastman Prairie when Zhao Hai was pursued by Radian Church. [[Ryan|'Ryan']]' '- Fiancee of former Adam Buda. After Buda clan fell from grace in Aksu Empire she wanted broke the engagement. [[Berry|'Berry']]' '- Member of Succubus clan of Demon Realm. After she was defeated by Zhao Hai, she followed the Succubus tradition of having him as her husband. [[Maggie|'Maggie']]' '- She is the magic teacher in the Machine World and she is part of the Ashley Clan. [[Zheng Yun'er|'Zheng Yun'er']]' '- [[Julie|'Julie']]' '- She is an Insect Nest Queen. After she is subdued by Space, she then become Zhao Hai's wife. [[Cai'er|'Cai'er']]' '-''' '''Plant Sprite worshipped in The Demon Realm. After she enters the Space she becomes its host. In-Laws Family Smith Calic - Father of Megan. Grand Duke of Rosen Empire and Calci Family. Son of Patriarch of Calci Family. He is City Lord of Sky Water City. Gemma Calci - Wife of Smith Calci and Megan's mother. Chris Calci - Diya Calci - Randolph Calci - Father of of Smith Calci and Megan's grandfather. He is patriarch of Calci Family. Evan Purcell - Grand Duke of Purce Duchy. He is friend of father of original Adam Buda. Rosen Emperor - Emperor of the most powerful nation in Ark Continent. Father of Charlie and Lizzy. Charlie Rosen - Third Prince of Rosen Empire with highest chance to the throne. Lizzy's brother and Zhao Hai's brother-in-law. Houcke Ashley - Zheng Li - Sworn Brothers Ark Continent * Wales - Chief of Herculean Bulls in Beastman Praire. Machine World * Xiong Li * Lu Ding * Dong Fangyu * Li Kaungren * Sun Fei Cultivation World Friends Jason Crook - Heir of the Crook Family. One of the powerful noble families in Rosen Empire. He has very very bad manners and is very straightforward. Allies Ark Continent Families * Ikisa Family * Shelly Family * Calci Family * Crook Family * Hurricane Family Races * Beastman Race * Dwarf Race * Elf Race Individuals * Mendez * Yale * Sword Saint * Juno * Billy God Realm Races * God Dwarf Race * God Elf Race * God Beastman Race Underworld Underworld God's Heart Machine World Individuals * Qi Yi Cultivation World Zheng Li Enemies Lower Realm Radiant Church Religious group of fanatics which worship Radiant God. Their ultimate goal is to rule over entire Ark Continent. After Zhao Hai appeared on the Continent he got in conflict with them and eternal hatred begun. They have tried many times to kill him even sending 9th ranks but everything in vain. Markey Delphi Family South King Boris Robert Family They were members of terrorist organization worshiping demon god named Engraved Ark. After their heir attempted kill Zhao Hai using anti-magic powder and failed their entire family went annihilate Calci Family. In end their entire family was slaughtered to the last one. Demon Realm Upper Realm God Realm Cultivation Realm Lu Wei Spirit Moon Wind Emperor Milions Tresure Pavilions Machine World Zhang Family Demon World Blood Demon Sect